Kate Kane
Katherine "Kate" Kane (born January 26, 2361) is a female Human who is a wealthy individual, who is the daughter of Jacob and Gabi Kane, the sister of Beth Kane, the step-daughter of Catherine Hamilton-Kane, the step-sister of Mary Hamilton, and the cousin of Bruce Wayne and the ex-girlfriend of Sophie Moore and Reagan. After returning to Gotham to save Sophie Moore from the Wonderland gang, she learned of Bruce's secret identity, and took up his mantle, eventually starting to secretly operate as the vigilante known as Batwoman or simply the Bat, and stylized by radio personality Vesper Fairchild as the Lady Crusader. Biography Early life Kate Kane was born to Jacob and Gabi Kane, along with her sister Beth. Growing up, Kate was very close to her cousin Bruce Wayne, who was like an older brother to her. When she and Beth were little, they once went to Wayne Enterprises, where Kate convinced Beth and they sneaked into Bruce's office. Kate noticed a woman's necklace in a square pyramid-shaped glass container. She was about to touch it, when Beth stopped and convinced her for them to leave the office immediately. At some point, Kate and Beth acquired matching necklaces with a ruby gem attached to them. In January 2369, Kate and Beth were in a shuttle piloted by their mother when they were rammed by a shuttle hijacked by the Joker. The family's shuttle veered off, almost going over a bridge until it was stopped when Batman arrived and attached a grappling hook each to the bridge and to the shuttle. Believing the shuttle was safe, he immediately left to save the children on the shuttle from the Joker. The pillar of the bridge slowly began to give way; Kate quickly climbed out of the shuttle, shouting for Batman and asking why he was leaving so suddenly. Beth tried to wake their mother, to no avail. Kate reached out for Beth's hand, but it was too late, and the bridge's pillar gave, plunging into the cliff's river below. Due to these events, Kate started believing Batman only cared about catching the villain. The tragedy left Kate and her father Jacob broken, though Bruce comforted Kate through her healing process. At some point, her father married Catherine, and Kate met her step-sister, Mary Hamilton. Studying at Point Rock Academy Meeting Sophie Moore Wanting to join her father's Crows Security, Kate studied at Point Rock Academy, where she met Sophie Moore. Despite the military's strict code of conduct against homosexuality, the two fell in love with each other and would secretly sneak off somewhere secret to make out. Expulsion A week before graduation, Kate and Sophie sneaked in the back of a shed, where they made out and engraved their names into the wood, which was against the school rules. A superior caught them and made them announce their violation of the academy's code of conduct. The academy made them deny the homosexual allegations against them, but Kate defied their orders and quit the academy, as opposed to Sophie, who wanted to graduate and accepted the school's offer. Due to their different ideals, the two broke up. Training Jacob's father suggested that Kate leave Gotham to travel around the world and train under combat and survival specialists. Presumably, she received news of Bruce's and Batman's disappearance from Gotham. Return to Gotham By 2391, Kate was training under an old man in a barren icy region. She suddenly received a call from Mary, who informed her of Sophie's kidnapping by Alice's gang. Kate immediately left for Gotham City earlier than she would've wanted to, heading straight for Crows Security, where she visited her father. She asked for Sophie's whereabouts and offered her assistance to the Crows, but her father disagreed and left to answer a call. Wanting answers, Kate drove to Wayne Enterprises to use the Wayne Security system. She scaled the building, arriving in Bruce's office and reminiscing over her time sneaking inside with Beth when they were little. Suddenly, the head of Wayne Security, Luke Fox, held Kate at gunpoint. Knowing she was going to be cuffed, she secretly grabbed a paper clip and went with him. She tried introducing herself as Bruce's cousin, but Luke refused to believe her. He took Kate to the surveillance room and called the police, when she broke free and cuffed Luke to a system unit, taking his keys. Kate logged into the system, copying surveillance of the gang and leaving Luke's keys for him just out of his reach. Arriving at her father's house, Kate was surprised with a welcome-home party. She was bombarded by Mary's rambling, when Kate interrupted to ask why Mary called her from her training. Mary revealed that she had accidentally discovered a box of pictures of her and Sophie, and thought that Kate would want to come home. They were interrupted by Kate's step-mother Catherine, who asked for Mary to do a picture with the councilwoman. Behind her, she saw a picture of her father and Sophie's acceptance into the Crows, and recalled their tumultuous history. Showing her father the surveillance footage, they tracked the gang down to Burnside Orphanage, where the Crows converged upon. Kate went ahead first, fighting through a number of thugs, but ultimately being knocked out. Coming to, Kate came face to face with the gang's leader, Alice. Alice taunted her for some time, before knocking her back out and having her taken to a makeshift clinic run by Mary. Waking to find Mary stitching a wound on her arm, Kate headed back to Crows Security to inform her father of her findings. Instead of taking her intel, he became angry at her having run off, causing Kate to give up and do her own thing. Becoming a vigilante Kate headed back to Wayne Enterprises, where she attempted to convince Luke to call Bruce. Before he could do so, she noticed an out of place heirloom on the bookshelf. She moved it back into place, revealing a secret elevator. Riding it down, despite Luke's objections, Kate discovered Batman's cave, realizing her cousin to be the vigilante. Seeing newspaper clippings regarding the accident in which she lost her mother and sister, Luke explained Bruce had thought he'd had the calculations perfect, only to make one slight miscalculation. Having Luke repurpose Bruce's old Batman suit, Kate took it to ambush Alice's gang. She entered into a brief scuffle, before diving as a bound Sophie fell off of the side of the skyscraper. The two fell through an abandoned building, miraculously landing on a bed. Kate promptly fled, using her grapple hook. When she returned to the scene, Alice was gone, but noticed and took the knife that Alice had lodged into a wall. Following this, Kate returned to Crows Security, where she ran into Sophie. They exchanged warm pleasantries, before Sophie's husband Tyler appeared, much to Kate's shock. Kate stopped off at her father's office, where he admitted that he had reservations because he was afraid of losing her like he did with his other daughter and late wife, but would accept if she wanted to join the Crows. Kate headed to Batman's cave, where she began writing letters to Bruce. Examining a knife Alice had thrown at her, Kate recognized the jewel embedded in it, comparing it to the one on her necklace, and realized that Alice was her twin sister Beth all along. Taking charge of Wayne Enterprises Kate eventually became known as "Batwoman", a vigilante who fights for Gotham after the disappearance of the Batman. She also took charge of Wayne Enterprises, planning to redevelop it into a real-estate development firm. Elseworlds Meeting other heroes At some point after reality was altered, Batwoman stood on a clock tower in Gotham. After Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, and Kara Danvers were arrested. Kate posted their bail and had a guard escort them to Wayne Enterprises. Once they got there, she reluctantly offered to help so they could leave, as she didn't want "Oliver" to cause any more problems. She took them to the rooftop and gave them equipment to use to find who they were looking for while she watched them on a security camera. After a while, Kara came inside. Kara apologized for asking a lot of questions, realizing the name Bruce Wayne was somewhat notorious. Kate said she knew, as Bruce is her cousin. Kara mentioned that her cousin was frenemies with Bruce, then wondered if keeping his private life a secret broke him. Kate responded by saying that watching the city fall to pieces makes it hard to break and that Bruce was possibly forced to leave. Kara complimented her and then asked about John Deegan. Kate told her that he worked at Arkham Asylum. After Kara left, Kate took an elevator down to a cave, where her suit was located. Arkham breakout When Barry and Cisco were attacked by Arkham inmates she appeared as Batwoman and took down the remaining inmates including Psycho Pirate. She told them that Kate told them to leave and that they should have listened to her and walked away. Later when the Flash and the Green Arrow were fighting each other, she neutralized them and made them realize that they were exposed to a hallucinogenic gas. At the asylum gate, she told them to get out of her city and had a chat with Supergirl who knew her identity because of her X-ray vision. She recognized Kara Danvers from earlier. They shook hands and then walked away. After reality was restored back to normal, she contacted Oliver Queen asking if the deranged doctor they brought into Arkham was going to be a bigger problem since he already made a friend at the Asylum: the Psycho Pirate. Learning of Alice's Past Two weeks after the Arkham breakout, Kate writes another letter to Bruce, talking about how, despite spending nine months in her mother's womb alongside Beth, and then every other day for 13 years, she finds that Beth how she is now is a complete mystery to her. She admits that she doesn't know the rest of her story, but vows to solve this mystery before it's too late. Back at Wayne Tower, Luke tells Kate about “The Skin Pirate”, who is being reported as a citizen of Gotham that has hit three morgues in one night so far, and taken skin from the corpses. The newspapers are assuming it's a male, but upon checking surveillance cameras that Wayne Tech has, they find out that the aforementioned thief is in fact Alice. Kate decides that whatever Alice has planned for Gotham ends upon seeing the video footage. Even though at first, she thought that Alice wouldn't be behind it because it's too sick, even for her. She figures that she can track Alice through Dodgson, who she put a tracker in Kate dons her Batwoman suit and ambushes Alice and the rest of her Wonderland Gang. Alice yells to Batwoman that she's not afraid of the dark or of her before she is subsequently knocked out with a bo-staff Kate had on her. While she's unconscious, Kate ties up Alice. She eventually wakes up and Kate asks her what the skin was for, and asks if the "Mouse" that Dodgson mentioned is real or a figment of Alice's imagination. Alice defends herself by saying she didn't hurt anyone since they were already dead. Alice then refers to Mary as an attention-starved step-sister who illegally drugged Dodgson. Kate however, proceed to tell Alice that if she keeps going down this road, it will end badly but she can get her into a rehabilitation hospital. A good one. But Alice refuses to say what happened to her after the crash, and Kate calls Jacob so that he can find Alice and take her to Arkham. Kate says that Alice is contained and she thought he should know. Well aware that Jacob will track the call, Kate tells Alice to start talking. Alice says that if Kate releases her then she'll tell her story. While on the road with Kate, she tells her sister about how her long and sad tale begins 14 months before Catherine Hamilton-Kane fakes her death, which confuses Kate. Alice deduces that no one told Kate about it, and proceeds to tell her how their stepmother faked her DNA results, but also how their father just found out they had a funeral for a deer. Eventually, Alice gets frustrated with Kate because she feels as though her sister isn't asking the right questions. She proceeds to tell her that she really doesn't want to know why she is the way she is now, when the latter asks her why. However, when Kate tells her that she has waited 15 years to hear it, Alice relents. Alice tells Kate about the first worst day of her life - it all happened when she woke up in a stranger's house after the crash. A man, and his son, Johnny, were there, and the man offered to make her a sandwich. Kate asks Alice if she remembers the older guy's name, but Alice tells her how she never knew it, and that it doesn't really matter. She temporarily changes the topic, suggesting they should stop at a nearby diner that is up the road. In the diner, Alice tells Kate that the reason they are there is because she used to dream of running away from her captor to a place like this. But then her own hunger would wake her. So she admits that alas, it was not meant to be. Alice continues with her story, saying how Johnny had the ability to mimic any voice he heard, and explains that Johnny's father never actually called the police, but instead put Beth inside a room in the basement and locked it, where she found a face in the sink. Kate references Hannibal Lecter, when she asks Alice why there was a face in a sink, and if the unnamed man who she calls Hannibal Lecter wanted to kill her or skin her. Alice says that she wasn't a prisoner, but a friend. However, she does admit to learning that friend takes on a different meaning depending on who you ask. The father was using the skin for experiments to hide Johnny's hideous face according to Alice. She goes onto say how Johnny's father thought that the ridicule would end for Mouse once he looked normal. It's then revealed that Alice, with Mouse's help, drugged Kate. So now it's Kate who is the one who kidnapped. Kate wakes up chained to a wall. Alice is watching her, and admits that she found the tracker on Dodgson and had a friend drug Kate's drink back at the diner. She figures the plan she and Mouse have for Gotham will go better with Kate out of the equation. Alice continues with the rest of her story and tells her sister how after weeks and weeks in captivity, like a little rabbit down a hole so small, she finally managed to claw her way out. She remarks how it's curious, for there are so many out-of-the-way things that when one becomes desperate, present themselves. She goes onto say she found one such opportunity, in a nail. Alice laments her poor, delicate fingers, but says quite proudly that she eventually did take the opportunity. Alice tells Kate how she managed to escape the basement and call their father, although Johnny's father found her and hung up the phone. Kate remembers the call and how she and Jacob travelled to the house in search of Beth, but didn't find her. Alice says that she waited for Kate to sense that she was there, but Kate sensed nothing. With that, Alice turns and leaves, closing the door behind her. Similar to Beth years prior, Kate uses a nail to pick the lock on her handcuffs. She eventually escapes and meets up with Sophie, who is running from an adult Mouse. The two of them eventually subdue him and bring him to Alice, who had stabbed Jacob. Kate holds a gun to Mouse's head, and tells Alice to decide which is more important to her: killing Jacob or keeping Mouse alive. Alice figures that Kate is bluffing, but Sophie comes in and aims her gun at Alice. Irritated, Alice says that killing Jacob would be too easy and if they all walk out, no one has to die. Kate releases Mouse and goes to Jacob, and Alice leaves with Mouse. Jacob tells Kate that Alice is Beth. Kate blames herself for what happened to Alice. Jacob joins her, and Kate wonders if anyone can save Alice. Facing the Executioner Sometime later in the Crows headquarters, Jacob tells Kate about Cartwright and how all those years Beth was being held prisoner by a madman with a medical license. He also reveals that the deed to the house was under someone named Dr. August Cartwright, who vanished without a trace. Kate isn't impressed by his apologies, and Sophie comes in and says he'll want to see a news report. A reporter on Channel 8's Gotham City News is talking about Stanton death, and there's footage of the Executioner. The reporter also mentions how Stanton was seen by many as a hero to Gotham, one who brought justice to the victims of some of the city's most notorious criminals. Amongst them being Jack Napier AKA the Joker. While watching the news, Kate notices that Stanton's killer is seen wearing in security footage that Crows Security the Crows got was wearing what looks to be an old fashioned executioner's hood, and an axe. The GCPD has already put up the signal for Batwoman, and Jacob says that she's a symbol of false hope that hides behind a mask. Kate leaves and heads to the Batcave, where Luke is happy at the idea that the City has called for Batwoman's help for the first time, whereas Kate feels like a lot of pressure is on her to not mess this up. Luke also goes onto say that this is good news for her since Commissioner Forbes must trust her since it seems like the Gotham City Police Department has her on speed dial. Luke also confesses to Kate that Stanton was the one who put away the guy that killed his dad in armed robbery the night of his high school graduation. They were celebrating the fact that Luke got into MIT but they ran out of ice. His dad went out, and the next thing he knows two cops are asking him to ID the body. They were waiting on him to cut the cake. Luke goes onto find a file on Medlock and confirms that he got 30 years at Blackgate Penitentiary rather than execution. He finds footage of Medlock, aka The Fist, vowing in court to kill Stanton. Due to overcrowding, Medlock was paroled a few weeks earlier. A newscast coming in is heard saying that Medlock has barricaded himself in a building with hostages. Donning her Batwoman suit, she heads to the building, where she meets up with Sophie, who comments on her new suit. They hear a woman scream and run up, and discover that the screaming is coming from loudspeakers. Donnelly comes in and sets off automated guns, killing him as Batwoman tackles Sophie to the floor. Sophie is hit, and calls Batwoman "Kate" before passing out. Batwoman takes Sophie to the clinic and Mary tends to her. When asked why she didn't take her to the hospital, since Sophie can afford it, she explains that the clinic was closer than a hospital and that Mary can't let Sophie leave. Kate returns to the Batcave and tells Luke that Sophie knows who she is. She says that she'll convince Sophie not to talk after she catches the Executioner. Kate figures that the Executioner is using methods of capital punishment to kill his victims, and Luke determines the third method Gotham has used to kill criminals is a gas chamber. There's only one warehouse in Gotham that stores the hydrogen cyanide gas. At the warehouse, Batwoman approaches a guard and says that she needs information. He tells her that no one has gone past him, and Batwoman fades back into the shadows as the guard offers to buy her a drink. Batwoman calls Luke, who says that they've got a report of Medlock elsewhere. Batwoman prepares to go check on Sophie, but a truck suddenly slams through the warehouse door, knocking Batwoman down, and the Executioner gets out and hacks open the chemical storage cage. He takes a canister of the hydrogen cyanide gas and gets into his truck, and drives off as Batwoman wakes up and tells Luke that the Crows have the wrong guy. Back at the Batcave, Luke tells Kate that the truck's license plates had mud on them, making it impossible to identify. But he remembers that the suit's carbon fiber ribbing is designed to absorb any impact, so any deformation in the fibers is recorded in the suit's data. This was originally designed to track damage caused by bullets and blunt-force trauma. As a result, he gets a partial ID on the license plate from when it hit Batwoman. The truck as it turns out belongs to a man named Bertrand Eldon, who worked at Blackgate for 20 years as their executioner. Batwoman breaks into Bertrand's home and finds no one there. She finds Bertrand's service awards, and locates the hydrogen cyanide capsules on the coffee table. There's no sign of a trap, and Luke warns her not to grab it. She does anyway and nothing happens, and she confirms that there's nothing inside but a flash drive. Kate brings the drive to the Batcave, where Luke plays the video attached to it. Eldon admits to being guilty of killing innocent people, instead calling out three corrupt individuals for being the true criminals, as Eldon never killed a rich, white, man despite killing several poor black people. Luke says that he knows racial profiling is a thing in Gotham, but also that Stanton spent countless hours with his family trying to find justice for Lucius. He warns that his father's killer could use the information to get a new trial, and Kate asks if it's still justice when there's a possibility that innocent people are behind bars. Kate finds Medlock and grapples him to a rooftop before he could be handed over to GCPD. She also throws a batarang onto a van with Eldon's confession attached to it. In Crows Security, Kate finds her father watching the confession. Jacob says that he doesn't believe that Judge Calverick is a fraud. He points out that Batman destroyed their lives. Kate tells Jacob that Beth became Alice because they stopped looking for her, and angrily says that Jacob gave up and blamed Batman because it was easier. She goes onto say that now an innocent man is going to pay the price for Jacob not listening then or now. Batwoman heads to Calverick's office, where he is burning papers. She figures that the judge is burning the fake confessions, and says that he'll get free protection at Blackgate. Calverick runs out into his courtroom and the Executioner attacks him. Batwoman grabs the Executioner's axe and tells Calverick to run. Once he does, the Executioner says that he no longer trusts the law. Batwoman tells Luke over the radio to get backup to get Calverick into protective custody. Batwoman and the Executioner fight, and he eventually gets the upper hand. Jacob and one of his men arrive and Jacob shoots the Executioner. He sends the other to sweep the building, and Jacob tells Batwoman that he doesn't see a difference between her and the Executioner. Jacob insists that he's accountable for Gotham and asks Batwoman who she's accountable to. Batwoman disarms him and they fight, and a timing device goes off on the Executioner's belt. Jacob realizes it's a dead man's switch linked to the Executioner's heartbeat. Gas pours into the room and the door seals. Luke confirms that the oxygen levels are dropping, and Jacob warns that the Executioner triggered the lockdown procedure. Batwoman asks Luke for ideas, and he says the hydrogen cyanide is flammable. However, Batwoman has to let the gas fill the room once to get full saturation. Batwoman tells Jacob to stay low to the ground, and he insists that he won't see the Bat symbol as the last thing before he dies. He says that the symbol let his family die, and Batwoman tells him to let his hatred fuel him into staying alive. Jacob explains that he has to blame the symbol because otherwise he'll have to blame himself. Batwoman ignites the gas when it reaches saturation level, and the cyanide burns off. Batwoman visits Mary and asks where Sophie is. Mary tells her that Sophie's boss is Mary's stepdad, and she's not going to let him shut her down. Batwoman thanks Mary for saving her life, and Mary tells her that Sophie knows who she is and is probably going to tell Jacob. Mary also reveals that she didn't ask Sophie who Batwoman was, putting Kate at ease. Later in Jacob's office, Kate looks over the information Jacob has on Alice. She realizes that she's been blaming Jacob for not saving Beth, but it was her as well since she crossed off the farm where Beth was all along. Jacob comes in and says that they're going to get Beth back and he won't ever give up. They both break into tears and Kate hugs him, knowing that she'll never be able to forgive herself if she doesn't forgive her dad first. Sophie comes in behind Jacob, exchanges looks with Kate, and leaves. Conflict with Sophie Kate struggles with Sophie who threatens to tell her father, Jacob that she is Batwoman. Family Crisis Anti-Monitor Crisis Erased future When the Anti-Monitor Crisis originally took place on April 25, 2397, Batwoman, among others, was involved in the events. During the crisis, the Flash fought the Reverse-Flash before disappearing from the timeline. However, based on various witness claims, there are contradictory versions of the events (whether the Flash was assisted by Supergirl and the Atom, or a team of Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Batwoman and Elongated Man). Personality Similar to her cousin, Kate is a no-nonsense and blunt individual. She is very open with her personal opinion. As Batwoman, she is very stoic and committed to helping Gotham City. While mostly an antisocial person, she can show respect to those she thinks deserves it, as she acknowledged Supergirl's worth as a hero. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a vigilante, former soccer athlete, and former member of the Point Rock Academy (being one of the academy's top cadets alongside Sophie Moore), Kate is in the best physical condition, strong enough to throw her enemies into the air and quickly master opponents much larger than her with relative ease. In fact, her physical strength seems to be even a bit inhuman, as she has shown little to no difficulty in lifting and throwing around full-grown men. She was strong enough to punch through the ice from underwater, kick open the boarded-up doors to Bruce Wayne's office, and break a metal staff over her knee. She is fast enough to exit a room unnoticed, not dissimilar to her cousin. Kate also has a high level of stamina, as by her own admission, she can hold her breath for two minutes, but it gets "shaky" after two minutes pass. Her father gave her permission to join the Crows which she turned down, putting her on par with former Navy SEALs and Green Berets. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Batwoman, Kate has developed free-running skills and can fall from a height of several feet without hurting herself. Her abilities allow her to dodge and attack with fluidity from different directions without losing balance, as seen during her duel with the Executioner. She has also shown to be capable of reaching the tops of skyscrapers throughout Gotham. When Kate returned home, she was able to easily climb up to a window of the Wayne Enterprises building. She demonstrated the ability to perform multiple variations of flips during her training in the Batcave. **'Honed senses:' Kate's senses and reaction time are superb. She was able to avoid a sword strike from one of Alice's henchmen without looking. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Kate is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. She was able to quickly subdue Oliver Queen, a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist in his own right, and Barry Allen simultaneously when reality itself was altered and they had each other's powers and skills, although it took them by surprise. Kate's fighting style so far is comprised of Boxing, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Sambo, Judo, Hapkido and she has also displayed skill in grappling her opponents in a fight. Cisco Ramon referred to Kate as "badass" only moments after witnessing her in action and Kara Danvers even stated that the two of them would make a good team, not dissimilar to their cousins' relationship. Before becoming Batwoman, Kate easily defeated several of Beth Kane's henchmen and even made use of her environment to fight them off, i.e. weaponizing a fire extinguisher, frying pan and a door. **'Expert knife-thrower:' Kate is proven to have great accuracy when she threw her batarang at an escaped inmate at Arkham Asylum and caught it when it returned to her after subduing the inmate. She also accurately threw one to knock Beth Kane's remote off a building. **'Master stick-fighter:' Kate is proven to be a highly skilled stick-fighter; as she was able to take down Beth Kane and the Wonderland gang with a bo-staff. **'Master markswoman:' Kate is highly skilled in the use of firearms. She dominated the sharpshooting competition and earned a medal for her skills at Point Rock Academy for hitting her target dead-on every single time, even while she was hungover. She was the only one out of 200 members to do this. She later precisely shot a Crows Security van's tire from 50 meters to rescue Julia Pennyworth. *'Keen intellect/Business acumen:' Kate is very intelligent; despite her part-time vigilantism, she manages Wayne Enterprises, which she is currently turning into a real estate business without any perceivable difficulty. Alice called her "clever". **'Expert investigator:' Kate is a very perceptive individual; she was able to quickly determine that Supergirl is Kara Danvers. She thought to access Wayne Enterprises' security camera feed, which was not included in the Crows Security network. She is also observant of small details; she recognized the miniscule writing on a paddle held by one of Alice's henchmen, which allowed her to locate her whereabouts. She also noticed a pattern in the Executioner's methods of killing. **'Expert of deception:' Kate is very good at keeping her own identity as Batwoman a secret; both the highly intelligent Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Kara Danvers were unable to deduce her alter-ego; Kara had to resort to using her x-ray vision to discover who Batwoman is. **'Expert driver:' Kate rides a motorcycle. *'Intimidation:' As Batwoman, Kate has an intimidating appearance, capable of instilling fear in her enemies. This was seen when a criminal, from Arkham Asylum, cried out of fear when he saw Batwoman. However, despite this, she is not as terrifying as Bruce Wayne (under the persona of Batman) even a psychopath like Beth Kane didn't display any visible signs of fear towards Kate; prior to her discovering that the latter is Batwoman. *'Stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:' Kate is extremely secretive, being able to approach other people without being sensed. She was able to escape from a pair of handcuffs using a paperclip as well as using a nail to escape from a pair of handcuffs. Kate also quickly evaded her father's line of sight before she went to find Alice. kate was able to snatch a Kryptonite compact from Bruce Wayne (Earth-99) without anyone noticing. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined individual, Kate is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations; for example, she (correctly) never believed that her twin sister, Beth Kane, was dead, even when her father, Jacob Kane, told her that investigators found skull fragments on a nearby farm and had them tested to reveal that they belonged to Beth and that the farm had already been checked on multiple occasions due to the fact that Beth's body was never found. Kate also has a high tolerance for pain as she didn't display any signs of discomfort when she received stitches on her shoulder. During the Anti-Monitor Crisis, Kate was revealed to be the Paragon of Courage due to her bravery. Equipment *'Batwoman suit:' Kate wears a protective suit as Batwoman, to protect herself and hide her identity from her enemies when she goes out fighting crime. **'Red wig:' Kate wears a fake red wig while fighting crime as Batwoman; so her enemies do not mistake her for Batman. *'Bat-Belt:' Just as Batman did, she has her own version of the utility belt. Batwoman's belt is very similar to Batman's in design, with the main difference of having a red-shaded coloration. **'Batarang:' Kate uses a roughly bat-shaped throwing weapon. ***'Recording device:' Kate has a special Batarang with an audio-recording device built inside in order to listen in on both Roger Hayden and John Deegan inside Arkham. **'Grappling gun:' Kate uses a length of monofilament wire attached to a spool, and primarily is used for scaling buildings and ensnaring targets. **'Subdermal transmitter:' Batwoman uses a subdermal tracking device the size of a microchip in order to locate and pursue some criminals. **'Voice filter:' Batwoman uses a voice filter to disguise her voice from individuals who know Kate Kane to prevent them from recognizing her voice. *'Laser saw:' The device can cut through anything. Kate used the laser saw to save Beth Kane. *'Motorcycle:' Kate has a motorcycle to help her travel around Gotham. *'Rebreather:' Kate used a rebreather from Bruce Wayne's collection of gadgets to save Beth from drowning. *'Expandable bo-staff:' Kate used an expandable bo-staff in her battle against Alice and her wonderland gang. *'Kryptonite compact:' Kate obtained a small Kryptonite compact. Trivia *Kate has many tattoos, it is also implied by Kara Danvers that she has some that can't be seen. *Kate is vegan. *It should be noted that Kate, whose full first name is Katherine, shares her first name with her stepmother, Catherine Hamilton-Kane, but is spelt with a 'K' rather than a 'C'. Behind the scenes *Kate is one of many major protagonists in the Arrowverse to have a villainous family member. Other examples would include Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers, Winn Schott, Mon-El, Tommy Merlyn, Eddie Thawne, Lena Luthor, and Nora Dhark. *In the main DC Comics continuity, Kate Kane is a superhero known as Batwoman affiliated with the Bat-Family. The character originated as Kathy Kane in 1956 and was a recurring love interest of Batman's until she was retired from the comics in the mid-1960s; she later returned in the 1970s but was killed off. In 2006 a new version of the character, now named Kate Kane and reimagined as being openly gay, was introduced in the post-Infinite Crisis continuity. The original version of Kane, however, was also reintroduced in 2011's Batman Incorporated series. The Arrowverse version of Batwoman is based upon the 2006 re imagining of the character. *In the comics, Batwoman had a relationship with Maggie Sawyer. The characters became engaged, but DC Comics vetoed their wedding, causing the then writers to leave the comic in protest. *Unlike her comic book counterpart, who is a natural redhead, Kate's red hair is only part of her suit. *In the comics, before the New 52, Kate had no familial ties to Bruce Wayne. *Bex Taylor-Klaus (who previously portrayed Sin on Arrow expressed interest in portraying Batwoman, but ultimately didn't get the role. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Kate Kane